Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 5 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 10 } $
Explanation: $ = 7 - 5 \times 9 + 3 $ $ = 7 - 45 + 3 $ $ = -38 + 3 $ $ = -35 $